From the Beginning to the End
by LuckieCharmz
Summary: The lives of James Potter and Lily Evans, from the Beginning to the End.
1. James

From the Beginning to the End  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
"Good morning, James," Ellen Potter said cheerfully as her eleven year old son entered the kitchen.  
  
"Morning," James mumbled sleepily. He brushed his messy black hair out of his eyes and made his way to the kitchen table.  
  
Ellen placed a plate of scrambled eggs and a glass of orange juice in front of her son and planted a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Do you have any plans for today, sweetheart?" she asked.  
  
James swallowed the eggs in his mouth before answering her.  
  
"I'm going to meet up with some of the guys later on. We are going to play Quidditch."  
  
"That sounds like fun," Ellen said, "invite the boys over for lunch too, they haven't been over here for awhile."  
  
James gave his mother a small smile, "Are you sure, Mum?" he asked, "My friends can eat a lot, you know."  
  
Ellen laughed, "yes James, I know. And I have no plans for today so I would love to spend the morning cooking lunch for you and your friends."  
  
James quickly finished his eggs and drank his juice.  
  
"I'm going to the Quidditch Pitch now," he told his mother after he put his dishes in the sink.  
  
"I'll see you in a few hours!" his mother called to him as he ran up to his room.  
  
James gathered his supplies and than ran outside to meet up with his friends. He knew that the day was going to be a great one!  
  
To most people, James seemed like a normal everyday kind of boy. But he is not normal. Far from it in fact. James, you see, like everyone else in his family, is not quite normal. The Potter family is indeed a family consisting of witches and wizards.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N~ I hope everyone liked the first chapter! Everyone please read and review! I'll love you forever, hehe! 


	2. Lily

Disclaimer~ I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling made up the important characters in this story.  
  
A/N~ Sorry that it took me so long to update. I kinda forgot about this story. I promise that after this my updates will happen much faster.  
  
Thanks for reviewing:  
  
HErShEyKiSsEs17, safsaf, and I-LOVE-DRACO!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Lily  
  
Petunia Evans sighed as she turned the page of her History book. She hated school with a passion, and history was her worst subject. Petunia would much rather be hanging out with her friends, and her boyfriend, John, but her parents had this thing about making her do her homework.  
  
"I don't see why I have to do this," Petunia muttered as she copied a few notes about Winston Churchill. "It's completely pointless. I'll never need to know about this guy."  
  
Petunia's mother, Maureen sighed as she closed the window. The kitchen was getting cold.  
  
"Maybe you have to do this because you are not going to pass the class if you keep 'forgetting' to do your homework."  
  
Maureen emphasized the word "forgetting."  
  
"I wouldn't forget it if it were so forgettable."  
  
Maureen sighed again, "Just do it sweetheart. It's not that bad."  
  
"Yeah it is. It's bad and stupid and pointless."  
  
Maureen patted Petunia's shoulder, "It will get better if you try harder, hon. Gosh, if only you were more like Lily."  
  
She smiled at Petunia and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"If only I were more like Lily," Petunia said mockingly. Lily was Petunia's sister who was two years younger than she was. As far as their parents were concerned, Lily was perfect. She was always getting good grades and helping out around the house. Petunia scowled as she looked outside the window. There was Lily, planting flowers in the garden and being the perfect little daughter that her parents loved. Petunia rolled her eyes and went back to her homework.  
  
Lily Evans patted some dirt on her freshly planted seeds. She knew that the roses would bloom very soon. Her mother always commented that Lily had the green thumb in the family. Somehow her flowers and plants would always grow faster than anyone else's they knew. Sometimes Lily thought it was a little strange that only flowers would start to come out of the ground only hours after she planted them. They also managed to stay alive during the winter.  
  
"It sure is weird" Lily thought to herself, "but than again there are a lot of weird things about me."  
  
Lily wiped her dirty hands on her pants than headed inside for a drink of water. She knew that when she checked on her flowers in a little while that they would already be beautiful. When she reached the porch and put her hand out to open the door, it opened all by itself. Lily shivered. Stuff like that happened to her all the time and their was no explanation for it.  
  
"Someday their will be an explanation," Lily told herself, "everything has a logical explanation.  
  
TBC!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
